dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Shayoin and Raditz
''The Adventures of Shayoin and Raditz ''follows the two Saiyans Raditz and Shayoin. They live on Planet Vegeta, but they must leave when Shayoin's mother Lise disappears off of Planet Vegeta. This page can only be edited by Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic) and Slashranger4444. We know Raditz is a Mary Sue in this story, but we don't care. Chapter 1: Meeting Raditz Shayoin: Uh, hi King Vegeta. King Vegeta: Hello, Shayoin. How has it been? Shay(Shayoin's nickname): Fine. Where's my mother, Lise? I haven't seen her in a while... King Vegeta: She disappeared a few hours after Prince Vegeta's death. Shay: How did Vegeta die? King Vegeta: Him and Nappa were out clearing another planet when the most powerful man on the planet snuck up behind him and hit a ki move to the back of the head. Lise went looking for him, as she didn't know he was gone. No one has seen her since that day. Shay: Where's her old room? King Vegeta: Follow the path, first one on the left. Shay: Thanks! Shay: This isn't the right room. Oh, hey Raditz! Raditz: Hello, Shay. Why are you here? Shay: Oh, I was looking for my mother Lise's room, and King Vegeta pointed me to here. Raditz: Oh, her room is up in the castle, that fool. Shay: So, where are you going. Raditz: I'm actually going to see Lise on Earth, but I'm telling them that I'm going to check on Kakarot. Shay: You're going to see my mother? Can I come? Raditz: Yes, you can. She'll be delighted to have you on Earth with her. You go and tell King Vegeta that you're leaving, and then grab some stuff that is important to you. Shay: Wait, I want to help! Raditz: Fine, grab that box and put it into the cargo hold of the pod. Shay: Okay! Shay: Now what? Raditz: Now you go tell King Vegeta and get your stuff. Shay: Sure, where's Lise's old room? Raditz: The shed next to the castle, Queen Adelde was not nice to her. Shay: Thanks! Shay: Hey, grandpa! I'm going to Earth with Raditz to check on Kakarot, okay? King Vegeta: Well, okay, I guess. Will you be living there? Shay: Yeah, because I want to start fresh. King Vegeta: Well, I really don't like you leaving, but if its what you want. Shay: Thanks! Shay: What are you doing here? Raditz: I'm remembering your mother, because she's my girlfriend. Shay: Duh, I knew that, but I didn't expect you to be here, I expected you to be packing. Raditz: Yes, well, the box you carried was the last of it, and dinner's in ten minutes, so there's nothing left to do. Shay: Was this hers? Raditz: Yes. It was one of her favorites, besides the medallion she got from Vegeta, of course. Shay: What's this? Raditz: Its from the medallion, it must have fallen out. Shay: Yeah, I do remember a necklace, and I remember there being a hole in it. Raditz: Bring it, she'll be happy to have it back. Shay: Okay! Oh no! It's been 10 minutes! Hurry, we need to get to supper! Chapter 2: Dinner and Departing Raditz: Hurry, King Vegeta is waiting. Shay: What about Queen Adelde? Raditz: She rarely leaves her room, after her son died, her daughter disappeared, and her other son was sent away to rot. King Vegeta: So glad you could make it. Raditz: King Vegeta, I didn't know you would be here. Shay: -That's Queen Adelde? I can see where my mother gets her look.- Raditz: -Yes, just be careful, you would be executed if they found out you were Lise's daughter.- Shay: -But they already know. I told them!- Raditz: -Just keep quiet, they obviously think its a game.- King Vegeta: Look, its "Lise's daughter". Let us eat. Raditz: Yes, King Vegeta, I decided to take her with me. King Vegeta: Yes, I know. Queen Adelde: Chefs! Make us the best meal you can make! Chef #1: Food is ready! Chef #1: Enjoy. King Vegeta: A toast, to Raditz and Shayoin! Queen Adelde(Thoughts): ~ She has Lise's blush... ~ Raditz: -Shay, look out, Queen Adelde's looking at you in a menacing way.- Shay: -Probably because I have my mothers blush.- Raditz: Just be careful. King Vegeta: Queen Adelde, do you want them to stay so you can say a few words, or do you want them to leave right away. Raditz: We would like to get to Earth as soon as possible, King Vegeta. Queen Adelde: I would like them to stay, I need to talk to Shayoin. Queen Adelde: Shayoin, how's it been, what with your adoptive father King Vegeta dead, and you playing this game that Lise's your mother. Shay: Fine. Queen Adelde: Funny, you remind me of a child I once had. Would you like to live in the castle with me? Shay: No, I'm fine. Queen Adelde: You really look like the daughter I had, Lise. Wait, your face looks like hers, your voice....you really are Lise's daughter! Shay: Y-y-yes. RADITZ! Shay: I'm sorry, Raditz, I didn't tell her, she just sort of found out. Raditz: I know, listen, it's not your fault, I should've never left you in that room. Just run as fast as you can. Shay: O-o-okay. Raditz: Close the hatch and press launch. Don't worry about the coordinates, just press launch. Shay: Okay. Raditz: Now Shay, listen, I'm going to give you the coordinates for Earth. Type them in, and press launch again, okay? Shay: Okay. Chapter 3: The New Warriors Arrive *starts to scream* LET ME OUTTA HERE!!! LET ME OUT. OF. HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Raditz: Shayoin, calm down, we just landed on earth. Shayoin: Oh, he he, yeah. Raditz: Now, we just need to find Kakarot. That's where Lise will be. Shayoin: Oh, I know where he lives! There was a map in mother's pod! Raditz: Hello? Chi-chi: Yes, but he's at the Kame house. Raditz: Uh, is that a pink house on an island? Chi-chi: Yes. Now get lost! Shayoin: -meeeooow!- Thanks Chi-Chi!! *flies off and Land on Kame Island* Okay! Were here! Raditz: Hello? We're looking for Kakarot, and a woman named Lise. Master Roshi: Ahh!!!! Who are you??? Lise: Hmm? *see's Raditz* OMFG RADITZ!!!! *runs over and gives a humoungus hug knocking him over* I'VE MISSED YOU!!! Shay: We is Shayoin and Raditz. Dats Who. Raditz: Hello Lise. Lise: Hai. *smiles really big* Shayoin: *sits down and plays with Master Roshies turtle* Raditz: It's nice to see you again. I've missed you too. Roshi: Lisette, why don't you go inside and introduce Shayoin and Raditz to everyone? Lise: *sighs and helps Raditz up* They should know Shay... But Just in case!!!! Category:Fan Fiction